Slowly Falling
by Call.Me.Tommoxx
Summary: "A-are you, Ally?" He stuttered awkwardly. It wasn't normal for his mouth to quiver like it did. "Yes. You must be Austin?" She spoke in a tone that wooed him. Don't find relationships. Just make friends. "Uh- yeah," it came out kind of rude. He wasn't trying to. "Nice to meet you," Ally looked away, not turning her head back to face Austin. There goes my chance.


**PROLOGUE: SLOWLY FALLING**

"Why can't I continue to be homeschooled? It's the perfect way to balance my career with my school work," seventeen year old, Austin Moon complained to his parents.

"You can't get through the hardships in life, if you don't go through the terror of high school," his mother, Mimi replied to him simply.

"I've been in high school for two years now," he told her, sounding as if he was trying to make a point.

"During that time, you were busy traveling the United States on tour, hooking up with girls, and causing trouble on your Twitter account," his father joined in, shoving his phone in Austin's hand. He scrolled through the tweets that had been pulled up for him to read.

"So, what if I had one blow out with someone? That doesn't mean anything," Austin exclaimed, irritated. He tossed the phone back to his father.

"It means you're getting way over your head. You're going to school, and there's no question to it," his mother replied, firmly.

Austin moaned as he turned on his heel. He was halfway to the door, when his mother yelled at him,

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"I'll get some on the way!" he yelled back, sharpness in his tone.

He threw his backpack in the back seat of his Corvette, one of his most prized possessions. It had been a birthday present from his parents and also as a reward for his "rise to fame". The moment his radio was switched on, the music was blaring a high amount of decibels. That was, until he arrived at the place he had been dreading for months now.

Marino High School.

-/-

"Ally!" Trish De la Rosa yelled at Ally Dawson, whom was currently looking at the list for her lab partner in Chemistry.  
"What do you want, Trish?" Ally replied sharply.  
"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she commented, taken off.  
"I'm sorry. They just put me with this new kid, Austin Moon. I don't even-" Ally was cut off by the screeching of her best friend.  
"Austin Moon is going to be your lab partner?" Trish yelled excitedly, emphasizing "Austin Moon" and "your".  
"Yes. He's just a guy. I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it," Ally told her, opening her locker door.

"He's one of the hottest teen celebrities out there! Have you never heard of him?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I'd rather not listen to a heartthrob singing about a girl he can't get. In reality he can get any girl he wants; and he does," Ally slammed her locker closed, throwing her backpack on her shoulder.

"Just give the guy a chance," Trish told her simply.

"I will, I will. I just hope he's not the stereotypical popstar," Ally sighed. She waved goodbye to the Latina, swiftly turning into her classroom. "Hello, 11th grade."

-/-

Austin slowly opened the doors to Marino High School. He could feel the climate change as he walked in. The hallways quieted. All eyes were locked on the blonde walking through. He face reddened, the warmth ventured throughout his entire body. He looked straight ahead, ignoring any comments that were made.

When he reached the classroom his schedule had told him to go to, he took a deep breath before walking in. He had taken a look at the lab partner list before walking in. He took a seat next to a petite brunette, taking a lucky guess that she was his partner.

"A-are you, Ally?" He stuttered awkwardly. It wasn't normal for his mouth to quiver like it did.

"Yes. You must be Austin?" She spoke in a tone that wooed him. _Don't find relationships. Just make friends._

"Uh- yeah," it came out kind of rude. He wasn't trying to.

"Nice to meet you," Ally looked away, not turning her head back to face Austin.

_There goes my chance._

**A/N: Don't know how good this is. I hope you like it.**

**I don't know what to say. But I'm kinda new here. This is my first fanfic. I'm hoping to start off strong.**

**Hope you liked this prologue!**

** .Tommoxx**


End file.
